Non-volatile semiconductor memory devices, such as removable storage cards or Universal Serial Bus (USB) flash memory devices, have enabled increased portability of data and software applications. Some non-volatile semiconductor memory devices persistently store data, such as at one-time programmable (OTP) or write-once read-many (WORM) memory that does not allow data to be deleted after being written. However, users of the semiconductor memory devices may desire to render data stored at the memory device unavailable, such as when the stored data may be private, embarrassing, or otherwise sensitive. For example, a user of a camera may desire to remove access to one stored image that has been saved at an OTP memory. Removing the unwanted data may require destruction of other non-sensitive data on a persistent storage memory device and may require destruction of the memory device itself.